La Amante
by Gabe Logan
Summary: Natsu y Lissana estan casados... y su matrimonio cae por la borda... hasta que la llegada de una rubia cambiara sus vidas, ahora ambos estan en guerra por ver quien de los dos conquistara el corazón de Lucy Heartfilia. Cap 07 Yuri
1. Prologo

**LA AMANTE**

**Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

**Fic AU**

**Prologo.**

Hace años…

_-Natsu, ¿Cuándo sea grande puedo ser tu esposa?- decía una pequeña Lissana._

_-Eres una niña demasiado lanzada- dijo un pequeño Natsu apenado y molesto._

Después.

_-Cuando te decidas a ir por tu padre, júrame que te acompañare- decía una Lissana ya mayor._

_-Sí, claro… ¿Por qué no?- decía Natsu con calma._

Después.

_-¿De verdad son novios?- dijo Mirajane con algo de enfado._

_-Sí, le dije a Natsu y el acepto- decía Lissana feliz._

_-Felicidades hermana- decía Elfman abrazando a su hermana menor… pero Mirajane estaba pensativa… le caía bien Natsu, pero no creía que fuera bueno para Lissana, Natsu era demasiado inmaduro y no estaba dispuesto a cambiar por nada… Lissana le había dicho que eso no importaba… pero ella tenía sus dudas…_

Un tiempo después.

_-¡No puedo creer que seas tan inmaduro?- exclamaba Lissana enfadada._

_-¡Oye! ¡No es para tanto! ¡Solo olvide tu cumpleaños, no es como si no me hubiera pasado antes!- exclamaba Natsu._

_-¡Siempre olvidas todo, no solo mi cumpleaños, ni siquiera me llevas a algún lugar que me guste! ¡Te la pasas con tus amigotes todo el día y siempre regresas tarde!- exclamaba ella enfadada._

_-¿Otra vez peleando?- dijo una mujer pelirroja._

_-Si Erza… tienen dos años de casados y creo que desde que volvieron de su luna de Miel no dejan de pelear- dijo una joven de cabello azul que respondía al nombre de Levy Mcgarden._

_-Según sé… Natsu arruino la noche de bodas… no sé, pero algo me dice que no disfrutan de una vida íntima completa- decía un chico de nombre Gray._

_-Entonces podemos idear algo, podemos ayudarlos- dijo Erza._

Un fallido intento de reavivar el amor intimo de la pareja después.

_-La regamos… y gacho- dijo Gray._

_-¿Cómo íbamos a saber que lo arruinaríamos así?- dijo Levy._

_-Lo peor es que ahora duermen en cuartos separados- dijo Erza molesta -¿Saben? La verdad es que ahora que lo pienso, no son el uno para el otro, tal vez deberían de divorciarse antes de que se digan algo que realmente les lastime._

_-¿Algo más fuerte que frígida loca y maricon flameante?- dijo Gray con duda._

_-¿Quién pensaría que ambos se insultarían tanto? Con lo lindos que se veían de novios- dijo Levy._

_-Bueno… la verdad es que Mirajane nunca estuvo de acuerdo con esa relación, decía que Natsu y Lissana eran excelentes amigos, pero no soportarían vivir juntos, Natsu es demasiado impulsivo, bromista y pesado… mientras que Lissana aunque es dulce y muy atenta, no cualquiera aguanta lo que él hace- dijo Erza, los tres suspiraron._

Hoy…

-Vaya, es un lugar hermoso- decía una chica rubia sonriendo al ver la empresa donde laborarían.

-Si Lucy, Juvia cree que este será un lugar donde podremos lograr nuestros sueños- decía una chica de cabello azul.

Ambas se sonrieron mientras que anhelaban un futuro prominente.

Personajes

Lucy Heartfilia_,_ hija única de la adinerada familia Heartfilia, graduada universitaria y una experta escritora así como contadora, decidida, dulce y amable, Lucy siempre sufrió bullying de parte de otras chicas por la mala fama de su familia, aun así eso no impidió que se destacara como gran estudiante y más tarde se volvió una de las más populares de la universidad, salió con algunos chicos, Loki Leo, Hibiki Lantis, Ren Akatsuki, Eve… pero nunca pudo concretar un romance verdadero, se hizo amiga de Juvia Loxar quien se volvió su incondicional. No sabe que su nuevo trabajo le traerá grandes dilemas.

Juvia Loxar, Una joven que vivió una vida dura y cruel, pese a ser de una familia de clase media tenía poca suerte con los hombres, cuando conoció a Lucy, pasaba por una depresión que Lucy curo, ambas se hicieron grandes amigas y compañeras, hora viajan juntas a todos lados, no sabe que en su nuevo trabajo por fin hallara el amor verdadero.

Natsu Dragneel: Un hombre que vivió la vida con gusto y libertad, se llevaba genial con Lissana, aunque no convivían del diario, acepto ser su novio a petición de ella y en un día de calentura hicieron el amor… eso les hizo creer que ambos se amaban… y se casaron, grave error, Natsu jamás se pudo amoldar al matrimonio, era demasiado inmaduro e incapaz de entender a Lissana, la noche de bodas fue terrible, y desde ese momento, ambos pelean como perros y gatos, pese a los intentos de Lissana, Natsu no ha hecho nada por mantener el matrimonio, lo que ha conllevado a muchos problemas, aun así siguen casados solo por costumbre. No sabrá que la llegada de cierta rubia a la empresa donde ambos trabajan le traerá una nueva Luz a su vida.

Lissana: Una chica dulce y amable que idealizo a su caballero andante en Natsu, su noviazgo era el sueño de cualquier chicas… y su matrimonio su pesadilla, Natsu con su inmadurez arruinaba cada momento… no solo eso, sino que pese a todos sus intentos por mejorar la situación, no hubo éxito, y el intento de Erza y los demás por ayudarlos, solo desencadeno que ambos terminaran en cuartos separados… Lissana está triste por eso… pero la llegada de cierta rubia traerá luz a su vida… y por una vez conocerá lo que es realmente amar a una persona… aunque esta sea del mismo sexo.

Bien este es mi nuevo proyecto, es un fic de comedia absurda, como ven Natsu y Lissana están casado… y su matrimonio es un completo fracaso, pero el mayor problema es que la llegada de Lucy hará que empiece una guerra entre esta pareja… por la rubia de la que ambos se enamorarn.

Así que aquí les daré a elegir…

¿Qué pareja quieren que gane?

NatsuLucy

LissanaLucy

O

Trio (NatsuLucyLissana)

Como verán habrán mas parejas como el GrayJuvia y Erza Jerall, ojo, ahorita los votos se tomaran como preliminares, la votación real será a partir del cap 4 donde se decidirá la pareja ganadora.

Este fic contara con aproximadamente 15 capítulos como máximo, cada cap se posteara entre cada 2 semanas y un mes dependiendo de la inspiración (al ser una comedia absurda pueden pedir cualquier situación bizarra para el fic, sean ingeniosos)

Je, espero les agrade, ya que será el primer semi Yuri que escribo, y veremos quién es capaz de ganar el amor de Lucy, si Natsu o Lissana, eso sí, verán que lo harán de los modos más extraños y absurdos.

Suerte a todos.


	2. Cap 1: La Nueva Chica del Pueblo

**LA AMANTE**

**Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

**Fic AU**

**Cap 1: La nueva chica del pueblo.**

**Nota, Natsu se verá muy canalla en este cap y algo OC ya que aquí ponemos a un hombre que ya probo el matrimonio y no le gusto, así que… esperen que sea un poco desagradable, además de que habrán algunos comentarios machistas y feministas así como será un poco serio.**

-Vaya que tienen buenas referencias- se escucho una voz algo chillona, Lucy y Juvia solo miraban con rareza a su interlocutor –Aye… están contratadas- dijo el misterioso gato azul que fungía como jefe de recursos humanos de la gran empresa de mercadotecnia Fairy Tail.

-Juvia tiene una pregunta ¿Cuál es el área donde nos colocaran?- preguntó Juvia aun tratando de entender por qué un gato las contrataba.

-Bueno, necesitamos a dos contadoras para la sección de comerciales deportivos, y ustedes cumplen con los requisitos que dio Charle- dijo Happy… en eso sonó el interfono -¿Aye?

-"¡Soy tu supervisora animal!"- se escucho, Happy solo sonrió mientras que ponía cara soñadora.

-Aye… Charle es tan hermosa cuando se enfada- dijo Happy soñador.

-Eh… ¿Es su novia?- pregunto Juvia, ante lo que Happy solo se sonrojo.

-¡Aye!- exclamo y el interfono sonó de nuevo.

-"¡En tus sueños gato!"- se escucho a Charle.-

-Ya caerá, ya caerá… bueno, creo que deben de ir a su área para que las presentemos- dijo Happy y mientras que apretaba un botón –Wendy llévalas a Comerciales deportivos.

-"Ya voy"- se escucho.

-Bien, espero que este trabajo sea de su agrado y puedan cumplir con sus objetivos- dijo Happy mientras que una jovencita entraba.

-Buenos días Happy- dijo la niña con una sonrisa.

-Ah, Wendy, llévalas a su sección por favor- dijo Happy –Ella es mi secretaria Wendy Marvell.

-"Primero un gato nos contrata y ahora una niña, espero que PETA y los de servicios sociales no los clausuren"- pensaron Lucy y Juvia mientras que seguían a la pequeña Wendy.

En la sección deportiva.

-¿La dejaste en casa? ¿Por qué no la esperaste?- preguntó Gray Fullbuster.

-Oye, no pensaba esperarla, si no se apura es obvio que la iba a dejar- dijo Natsu Dragneel con enfado.

-Natsu, las mujeres necesitan un poco más de tiempo para arreglarse, además iban con buen tiempo- dijo Erza con seriedad.

-Erza, sabes que no me pienso someter a los caprichos de Lissana, si tanto le toma arreglarse que se pare más temprano- dijo mientras que Gray negaba con la cabeza.

-No seas así Natsu, además, Lissana ya hace bastante con trabajar también y tratar de mejorar la situación, deberías de ser más comprensivo- dijo Levy molesta.

-Jum, como si me importara, ella solo hace lo que le viene en gana, además, ¿Mejorar la situación? Yo no creo que andar preparando esas cosas tan magras sea tratar de reparar la situación- dijo Natsu lo que hizo enfadar Gray.

-Natsu, si al menos dejaras esa fijación que tienes con las rubias a lo mejor podrían hacer algo, además, Lissana no tiene la culpa de que en su noche de bodas hayas dicho el nombre de esa supermodelo que conocieron en su viaje- dijo Gray.

-Hey, no logre excitarme, la verdad es que… no lo sé., esa noche sentía que andaba con mi hermana en el cuarto, es raro eso- dijo Natsu –La verdad es que no me sentía nada cómodo…

-Tú no tienes hermanas como para decirlo- dijo Levy.

-Me hago a la idea, de todos modos ¿Qué culpa tengo yo de que Natsu Jr. no quisiera levantarse en armas si no me ponía a pensar en esa mujer?- dijo Natsu enfadado.

-¿Natsu Jr.? No sabía que lo habías bautizado- dijo Erza con una sonrisa mordaz –De todos modos, ¿Qué acaso no ya habían tenido sexo durante su noviazgo?

-Si, después de una borrachera y que esa amiga güera tuya se me pegara como lapa, era obvio que estaba demasiado excitado y pues no sé, no recuerdo como fue de todos modos- dijo Natsu bufando aburrido.

-De verdad Natsu que me das pena, si no soportas vivir con ella ¿Por qué no se divorcian? Al menos ten dignidad y deja de fastidiarle la vida a Lissana, ella no se merece ese trato- dijo Gray.

-Sabes que no puedo hacerlo, Igneel me enseño que una vez casado es para siempre, o hasta que sea ella la que decida pedir el divorcio- dijo Natsu con calma –Y por si no lo recuerdas ella fue la que inicio todo, desde pequeños con eso de que se quería casar conmigo y quien me pidió que saliéramos, bah, de haber sabido que seria asíno hubiera aceptado.

-Eres un cínico ¿Lo sabías?- dijo Levy molesta.

-Hey, ella sabia como era yo, además, no es que la odie, pero… no sé, creo que nos precipitamos al casarnos- dijo con seriedad.

En eso se abrió la puerta y vieron a Wendy.

-Muchachos, chicas, me han pedido que les presente a las nuevas compañeras que a partir de hoy se integran a nuestro equipo de trabajo- dijo Wendy sonriendo, todos miraban con interés, ya era hora de que mandaran a alguien a contabilidad, eran un desastre en eso –Les presento a juvia Loxar y Lucy Heartfilia.

Y en eso ambas entraron.

-Vaya, son guapas- dijo Macao de intendencia que se la pasaba por allí todo el día.

-Hum, no están mal, especialmente la rubia ¿No crees Natsu?- dijo Gray sonriendo, Natsu solo miro a Lucy sin mucho interés, no negaba que era guapa, pero aunque se sentía atraído por las rubias, también eran las que le habían traído problemas a su relación… si es que alguna vez hubo una verdadera relación con Lissana.

-Es guapa… pero no me confiaría, de todos modos todas las rubias que conocemos lo que tienen de guapas y voluptuosas lo tiene de tontas- dijo Natsu burlón, Erza solo les miro molesta.

-¿Están discriminando a las mujeres?- dijo con seriedad, tanto Natsu como Gray se pusieron pálidos.

-¡No! ¡Para nada!- dijeron ambos abrazándose.

-Bueno, necesitaremos que dos de ustedes se encarguen de enseñarles el lugar- dijo Wendy con una sonrisa -¡Ah! Natsu, Gray.

-¿Si?- dijo Natsu, Gray solo alzo una ceja.

-Me gustaría que acompañasen a Lucy y a Juvia, enséñenles el lugar y preséntenlas- dijo Wendy sonriendo.

-Claro, no hay problema- dijo Natsu mientras que Lucy y Juvia se acercaban.

-Mucho gusto, soy Lucy- dijo la rubia, Natsu le miro y sonrió, bueno, seria divertido, además, andaba aburrido, tal vez la rubia seria divertida.

-Yo…. Yo soy Juvia, un placer- dijo Nerviosa.

-El placer es nuestro- dijo Gray levantándose y entonces tanto Juvia como Lucy se pusieron rojas.

-Gray, tu ropa- dijo Levy.

-¡Ah! ¡Donde esta!- exclamo con sorpresa y vio a las chicas –Alguna de las dos, deme sus pantaletas por favor.

-¡QUE!- exclamaron ambas con sorpresa mientras que Erza le golpeaba.

-¡Deja de andar mostrando tus miserias!- dijo la pelirroja… por desgracia del golpe Gray cayó sobre Juvia.

-¡AHH!- exclamo la de cabello azul y… se desmayo al darse cuenta que con la mano toco algo que no debería –"Que grande"- pensó antes de desmayarse

-¡Ah Juvia!- exclamo Lucy y entonces Natsu empezó a reír a carcajadas -¡Y tu de que te ríes!

-¡Es que hiciste una cara muy graciosa!- exclamo Natsu, lo que sorprendió a Erza y Levy… tenía mucho que Natsu no se reía así… tan libre, sin fingir.

-¡Como que cara graciosa! –dijo ella… y suspiro, mientras que Gray rápidamente se ponía unos pantalones y se disculpaba con una aun inconsciente Juvia. –Bien, bien, no es la primera vez que me lo dicen.

-Bueno, en eso tiene razón Natsu, haces unas expresiones comicas- dijo Erza y Levy asintió… y por un momento Lucy sintió que había vuelto a la Universidad.

En otra parte del edificio.

Horas después

Departamento de Mercadotecnia, División Productos Naturistas.

-¿Te volvió a dejar?- dijo Bisca Mulan con sorpresa.

-Si… iba con buen tiempo, pero solo se salió sin decirme nada… de verdad… de verdad que ya no lo soporto… no puedo creer que alguien tan dulce se volviera en "eso" después de casarnos- dijo Lissana con decepción –A veces me hace pensar que los hombres apestan.

-Vamos, no hay que ser tan exageradas- dijo Bisca.

-Lo sé, es que… pensé que nuestro matrimonio seria de ensueño… y… ni siquiera tenemos intimidad- dijo Lissana con tristeza.

-Lissana… ¿Desde cuándo no tienen sexo?- pregunto Bisca.

-Hace más de un año…y créeme que fue un asco esa vez… no solo tuvo una eyaculación precoz… ¡Sino que dijo el nombre de esa rubia que conocimos en Filipinas!- dijo molesta.

-Ya veo… de verdad que Natsu me es desconocido… ¿Por qué haría eso si se veía que se llevaban tan bien?- dijo Bisca.

-Es porque se casaron muy jóvenes y con esa idea del amor eterno- dijo alguien acercándose.

-Cana… ¿De qué hablas?- preguntó Lissana.

-Mira, se que a ti te gusto Natsu desde que lo conociste cuando eras niña… pero eso era un gusto infantil… Lissana, nunca te diste la oportunidad de salir con nadie mas, estabas demasiado apegada a Natsu- dijo Cana.

-Pero… el siempre fue muy bueno y amable conmigo- dijo Lissana.

-Es por tu hermana- dijo Bisca, lo que sorprendió a Lissana.

-Es cierto, Lissana, se que te sentías muy especial porque Natsu no era tan bromista ni pesado contigo como lo era con Gray o Erza… y eso es porque le tenía miedo a Mirajane… sé que te apreciaba mucho entonces, pero… el miedo a Mirajane era mayor que cualquier otra cosa- dijo Cana sentándose a su lado.

-No… bueno, podría ser, la verdad ya no sé… Natsu… Natsu se volvió muy pesado desde nuestra noche de bodas… ¿Puedes creer que quemo mi vestido de bodas? No solo esop, se le ocurrió burlarse de mi ropa interior… y todavía me arruino un par de vestidos- dijo Lissana.

-Bueno, es que se estaba explayando, aun así, eso de la ropa interior no lo sabía- dijo Cana sonriendo –Sabes, ¿Por qué no pruebas acompañarme a un bar? De seguro una noche de acción con tantos galanes te ayudara a relajarte.

-Cana, estoy casada, Natsu no será el mejor marido del país…- dijo Lissana

-Del Mundo dirás- dijo Bisca interrumpiéndola.

-Sí, del mundo, pero no lo voy a engañar… además, no tengo ganas de tener a un extraño en medio de mis piernas metiendo sus miserias en mi- dijo Lissana haciendo que Canay y Bisca rieran con ganas.

-Buena esa Lissana, hey, de todos modos, una buena peda ayuda a olvidar las penas- dijo Cana sonriendo.

-Lo pensare- dijo Lissana mientras que se levantaba. –Voy a comer algo, ¿Me acompañan?

-Debo de terminar con el proyecto de el restaurante Blue Pegasus- dijo Bisca

-Yo ya quede de ir a ver a Laxus, prometió que comeríamos juntos- dijo Cana.

-¿No estabas con Macao?- pregunto Lissana.

-Oh, sí estoy con él, Laxus solo me acompaña para ayudarme a elegir un regalo para Romeo, ya sabes que viene su cumpleaños- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Está bien- dijo Lissana mientras que salía.

En otra parte.

Lucy suspiro.

Pese a la escena de la mañana, esa gente era agradable, y no negaba que ese chico… Natsu, era divertido… aunque Juvia había quedado prendada a gray…

-No cabe duda que es enorme… aunque es el primero que veo- dijo recordando el desnudo de Gray.

-En fin, creo que disfrutare trabajar aquí- dijo sonriendo, en eso dio la vuelta y choco con alguien que iba con cierta prisa… cayendo al piso de sentón con otra persona encima.

-Ah, perdón por arrollarte- dijo una voz mientras que Lucy solo emitía un pequeño quejido de dolor.

-No hay problema, iba distraída- dijo Lucy con una sonrisa, noto que entonces la chica de cabello blanco le miraba como si estuviera sorprendida –Ah… ¿Paso algo?

-Disculpa, solo que me sorprendi… soy Lissana- dijo Lissana sonriendo apenada.

-Eh… soy Lucy y… ¿Podrías pararte? Pesas un poco- dijo con una sonrisa, Lissana se percato de eso.

-¡Ah! ¡Perdona! – dijo tratando de levantarse, pero por un error del destino se pego con un anaquel… y cayó sobre Lucy, quedando ambas en una pose muy sugerente.

-Ah… eh… ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Lucy algo apenada.

-S… si, disculpa, no conté con ese anaquel- dijo Lissana algo sonrojada y tratando de levantarse… apoyando sin querer la mano en el seno de Lucy -¡Ah disculpa!

Lucy le miro levemente sonrojada, mientras que Lissana le daba la mano y la ayudaba a levantarse… ambas solo se vieron y empezaron a reír.

-Je, anda, discúlpame, soy una tonta- dijo Lucy sonriendo.

-No, yo fui la que te atropello… en serio disculpa, y también, disculpa ese apretón- dijo Lissana apenada.

-No te preocupes, je, a fin de cuentas ambas somos chicas- dijo Lucy.

-Sí, es cierto… ¿Qué dices si como disculpa te invito a comer algo?- dijo Lissana sonriendo.

-He, bueno, yo- dijo Lucy pero Lissana le sonrió.

-Anda, no seas así, de todos modos te tire, así que al menos déjame hacer eso… además, veo que eres nueva, no te había visto por aquí- dijo Lisssana.

-Primer día en el trabajo… puedo ver que son personas peculiares, pero… ¿Por qué no? De todos modos Juvia no anda con apetito por lo que vio. Así que me servirá para saber más de la empresa- dijo Lucy sonriendo.

-¿Juvia?- preguntó confusa.

-Una amiga mía que se unió a la empresa apenas junto conmigo- dijo Lucy, Lissana le sonrió.

Y ambas salieron a comer algo.

Pese a ser Lucy una rubia… por algún motivo Lissana se sintió rara con ella, era raro, últimamente había tenido un cierto odio por las rubias por lo de Natsu pero algo en esa chica… le hizo sentir cómoda.

No sabía que este era el inicio de algo más grande.

Continuara

Si, se que esto se ve raro, pero el cap era meramente introductorio, mas resumen que otra cosa, je, Natsu y Lissana ya conocieron a Lucy, en el próximo aparecerán los primeros indicios de que tanto Natsu como Lissana empezaran a sentir algo por Lucy y el primer intento por conquistarla, je, eso si, aunque Natsu se vio como un canalla, ya verán el por qué, eso sí, en este fic será un desgraciado en rehabilitación mientras qué Lissana empezara a darse cuenta que siempre hay nuevas oportunidades en la vida, aunque sea con alguien de su mismo sexo , je, y a partir del próximo las peripecias de Lucy empiezan.

Por cierto, espero puedan aportar ideas para el fic, así podre trabajar mejor en él y quedara más rápido el próximo cap.

Mucha suerte a todos.


	3. Cap2:Hombre y mujer tras la misma mujer

**LA AMANTE**

**Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

**Fic AU**

**Cap 2: Hombre y mujer… tras la misma mujer.**

**Nota. Aquí se verán algunos comentarios Yuri y hetero, je, además de algunas payasadas, espero les agrade. Por cierto como la familia de Mira no ha aparecido aun su apellido, por eso les invente uno de corte francés. Sera un cap corto ya que es meramente introductorio.**

Casa de la "familia" Dragneel.

Natsu leía una revista… bueno, más bien trataba de leer, no se podía quitar de la cabeza todo lo acontecido durante la semana…

-Demonios… ¿Por qué no dejo de pensar en ella?- se dijo mientras que suspirando decidía tomar su chamarra y salir a caminar.

Ni siquiera se digno en informarle a Lissana, quien comúnmente a esa hora preparaba la comida pero… ese día no tenía ganas de eso.

-Dios… que extraña chica… y que agradable es- dijo ligeramente sonrojada mientras que recordaba la comida que tuvo con Lucy Heartfilia el día que se conocieron.

FLASHBACK.

-¿Entonces acabas de entrar como contadora?- dijo Lissana sonriendo.

-Sí, mi primer día, y debo de admitir que he conocido a gente muy interesante- dijo Lucy.

-Ya veo, bueno en Fairy Tail encontraras gente genial, aunque uno que otro idiota luego arruinan un poco el ambiente- dijo mientras que recordaba a su esposo –Aunque espero que puedas divertirte.

-Claro que lo hare, es más, siento que estoy en onda con todos aquí, por cierto… je, disculpa mis malos modales, soy Lucy Heartfilia- dijo ella sonriéndole mientras que le daba la mano. Lissana la tomo… y se sintió rara, como si un chispazo eléctrico le recorriera el cuerpo.

-Yo… yo soy Lissana, Lissana Drag… De Wall- dijo ella mientras que recordaba que desde el primer año de matrimonio había decidido no usar el apellido de Natsu… le causaba rabia porque la hacía sentir como una posesión y no una compañera.

-Mucho gusto… he ¿Podrías regresarme mi mano?- dijo Lucy y Lissana le sonrió apenada

-Disculpa… por cierto, tienes unas manos muy tersas y suaves- dijo Lissana sonriendo mientras qué con suavidad frotaba las manos de Lucy, esta se sonrojo- ¿Qué clase de crema usas?

-U… una naturista- dijo ella apenada, Lissana le sonrió mientras que seguía sujetando la mano de Lucy –Eh… este, como que esto se está poniendo incomodo.

-Ah, disculpa… es que la verdad, no había sentido nunca unas manos tan tersas… y que estén en conjunto con una chica tan guapa… pues es raro- dijo Lissana, Lucy se sonrojo un poco –Ya me gustaría a mí ser así… tal vez la historia habría sido distinta…

-Anda, tú también eres una chica linda, no deberías de preocuparte por eso-dijo Lucy, Lissana bajo el rostro apenado mientras que Lucy con su mano le tomaba la otra –Lissana, no te tengas esa desconfianza, eres una chica muy linda y sé que puedes tener a cualquier chico- dijo.

-Lucy… gracias por eso… creo que… ya es hora de volver al trabajo- dijo Lissana pero Lucy le apunto algo y le dio un papel- ¿Qué es esto?

-Es mi numero, me pareciste agradable y quisiera que fuéramos amigas- dijo Lucy sonriendo, Lissana le sonrió entonces.

-Gracias Lucy- dijo ella sonriéndole y ambas se marcharon.

FIN FLASHBACK.

Lissana suspiro de nuevo… no podía dejar de pensar en ella y miro al relog… las 3:40 pm…

¡Pero si ya es tardísimo¡. Dijo mientras que salía de su estudio y se dirigía a la cocina -¡Natsu por que no me avísate de la hora! ¡Natsu!

Y Se percató de que el pelirrosa no estaba en casa… bueno, era raro a esa hora Natsu estaba o haciendo ejercicio o viendo la tele o quejándose

-¿A dónde habrá ido?- dijo molesta… siempre era lo mismo, Natsu ni se molestaba en decirle si se salía o no –Es el colmo con él.

Y Decidió ir a comer algo afuera, no tenía ganas de preparar nada, de todos modos Natsu rara vez comía en casa y siempre se quejaba de su comida.

En otra parte, Natsu solo miraba a unos niños jugar… la verdad es que la idea de tener un hijo no era del todo desagradable para él… pero no encontraba el mas mínimo interés en tocar a su esposa… en realidad… el pensaba en otra cosa.

-¿Oye? ¿Cuándo sea más adulta podría casarme contigo?- dijo una niña a un niño, este solo le miro sonrojado de pena.

-¿Tu eres muy lanzada verdad?- decía él.

-Anda, era una broma tonto- dijo ella riendo, Natsu solo les miro.

-Pobre niño, espero que tenga más seso que yo y no vaya a hacer la misma estupidez que yo hice- dijo molesto –Ah… ¿Por qué no me puedo sacar a esa rubia de la cabeza?

Y su mente divago a los recuerdos del día anterior.

FLASHBACK.

-¿Así que esto es lo que hacen todo el día?- preguntó Lucy mientras que Gray y Natsu jugaban con una consola de videojuegos… y unas palancas a lo Arcade.

-Hey, la sección de videojuegos deportivos nos pide que probemos algunos ¡Ah, ya te gane Gray!- exclamo Natsu riendo.

-¡Mierda!- exclamo Gray soltando el control mientras que Juvia y Lucy les miraban –Bien hay van mis 30 dólares- dijo Gray dejando unos billetes en la mesa.

-Je, jamás me ganaras en esto Gray- dijo Natsu sonriendo.

-Bah, de todos modos, tu eres demasiado vago con eso de los juegos- dijo Gray molesto, Lucy solo miro a Natsu y sonrió.

-¿Puedo intentarlo?- dijo Lucy, y Natsu solo le sonrió.

-¡Claro! Pero luego no llores por qué perdiste- dijo el sonriendo, Lucy solo le sonrió.

-No te preocupes, no llorare- dijo Lucy con seguridad, Juvia solo suspiro.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Gray y Juvia se sonrojo al recordar el incidente cuando se conocieron.

-Lucy les sorprenderá, Juvia lo sabe- dijo ella mientras que trataba de no mirar a Gray.

30 minutos después.

-¡Ah! ¡Eres demasiado buena!- exclamo Natsu, Lucy solo le sonrió.

-Bueno te dije que no iba a llorar- dijo la Heartfilia.

-Wow… jamás vi que alguien trapeara el piso con Natsu en los videojuegos- dijo Gray.

-Lucy es… una adicta a los juegos, a veces Juvia le dice que es muy infantil… pero ella no deja de jugar- dijo Juvia.

-Ya veo… ¿Y tú también juegas?- preguntó Gray.

-Eh… si, aunque Juvia no es tan buena como Lucy- dijo la peliazulada con timidez.

-Tú no te preocupes- dijo Gray –La verdad es que yo tampoco soy la gran cosa.

-¡Eso es cierto!- dijo Natsu burlón mientras que Gray le daba una mirada venenosa.

-Vamos Juvia aprovechemos para divertirnos un poco- dijo Lucy sonriendo, mientras que Juvia solo pensaba ¿Y cuándo vamos a trabajar?.

-Bueno, ya me canse de perder contra Lucy…. Por cierto ¡Eres genial en esto de los juegos!- exclamo Natsu y Lucy le sonrió de un modo tímido, lo que por algún motivo le encanto a Natsu –Bueno, ¿Por qué no haces la prueba Juvia? De seguro barres el piso con Gray.

-Eh, Juvia no cree que pueda, Juvia no es tan buena- decía ella sonrojada pero Gray se le acerco sonriente.

-Anda, no te preocupes… seré gentil- dijo él sonriendo, pero para Juvia… eso sonó de otro modo…

-Bu… bueno… Juvia jugara- dijo nerviosa mientras que ambos se sentaban.

-Se ve que tu amiga es tímida- dijo Natsu, Lucy sonrió con ternura,

-Sí, pero es una gran chica- dijo ella mientras que miraba a Gray -¿Por qué se quito la camisa?

-Eso, es un misterio de la naturaleza- dijo Natsu.

-Bien, toma el control y empecemos dijo Gray sentándose muy pegado a Juvia, esta nerviosamente tanteo la zona para tomar el control, pero sus ojos estaban mas enfocados en Gray y…

-¿Uh? Se siente muy suave esta palanca… y parece pegada- dijo aun sin despegar la mirada de Gray quien palideció mientras que Natsu y Lucy solo abrían la boca sorprendidos.

-¡JUVIA ESA NO ES LA PALANCA!- grito Lucy mientras que una confundida Juvia bajaba la mirada y….

-¡AHHHHHHH!- exclamo al ver que en vez de tomar la palanca… había sujetado el miembro de Gray (quien de nuevo estaba desnudo? -¡NOOOOOOOO!

Y empezó a correr como loca… sin soltar a Gray.

-¡Juvia!- exclamo Lucy yendo tras ella.

-¡NOOOOO YA NO ME PODRE CASAR!- exclamaba Juvia mientras qué Gray…

-¡Ah me lo va a arrancar! ¡Ya suéltamelo que de verdad duele!- gritaba mientras que Natsu solo se moría de la risa.

-¡De verdad que te lo tienes merecido por pervertido!- decía riendo cuando en un movimiento de Juvia todos pasaron a su lado y Lucy le cayó encima… quedando sus pechos en la cara de Natsu.

-¡Ah perdona!- dijo ella sonrojada y ayudándolo a pararse –No fue mi intención… ¡Ah! ¡Juvia que lo vas a castrar de seguir así!- y salió corriendo detrás de ellos.

Natsu solo le miro y sonrió… esa chica… algo le decía que le agradaría tenerla a su lado.

FIN FLASHBACK.

Suspiro mientras que se rascaba la nuca…

-Lucy Heartfilia… ¿Podría ser que ella sea la indicada?- dijo y sonrió –Tal vez… podría ayudarme a terminar con esta farsa de matrimonio… aunque… eh escuchado por allí que es divertido… bien, creo que ore a por ella.

Y sonriendo se marcho, no sabía ni siquiera que planeaba, pero leyendo algunas de las historias que Erza a veces leía en el trabajo… se le ocurrían algunas cosas non santas con Lucy.

En otra parte.

-¿Como que siento que algo muy divertido va a pasar?- decía Happy mientras que mascaba un poco de pescado.

-No hables mientras que comes- dijo Charle con calma –Dios, no se ni por que acepte ir a comer contigo.

-¡Es porque me quieres!- dijo Happy sonriendo, Charle solo levanto la ceja.

-No malinterpretes gato, no es que sienta alguna afinidad por ti ni nada… es solo que… bueno, me caes bien- dijo ella sonrojada, Happy sonrió aun mas mientras que en otra mesa.

-¡Si! ¡Happy sigue avanzando con Charle!- decía Wendy emocionada.

-Vamos Wendy no sé ni por qué te emocionas, si es obvio que Charle solo es Tsundere, y Happy tenía todas las de ganar- dijo Cana con calma

-Si… pero si Happy la convence podríamos tener un buen aumento de salario- dijo Wendy mientras que Cana solo le brillaron los ojos e hizo una ecuación.

Happy se gana a Charle + Una Charle feliz + Influencias al jefe supremo + aumento de salario = Mucho Licor.

-Eh cambiado de opinión ¡Ayudemos a nuestro aumento… digo al amor de esos dos!- dijo Cana decidida.

-Cana… eres una convenenciera- dijo Wendy mientras que miraba a los dos.

En otro lado.

-Ya Juvia… de verdad que no es para tanto- decía Lucy mientras que Juvia solo estaba en una esquina.

-Es que… es que se lo agarre… se lo agarre mucho… y… y… ¡Y es tan perfecto!- decía con la cara roja y babeando.

-Eh… ¿No estabas traumada?- dijo Lucy confusa.

-¡Traumada nunca! ¡Juvia está enamorada!- decía ella bailoteando de un lado a otro -¡Oh! ¡Gray sama es un adonis! ¡Y sentir ese largo, duro y jugoso…!

-¡Ya córtala!- dijo Lucy sonrojada mientras que recordaba las múltiples veces que Gray se mostraba desnudo.

-Oh Lucy… es que… es genial… de verdad genial- dijo ella sonrojada, Lucy le sonrió.

-Veo que te pego duro amiga- dijo Lucy, y Juvia le sonrió.

-Y… ¿Ya has conectado un poco con ese chico?- preguntó Juvia, cuando Lucy le miro con sorpresa.

-Eh… ¿Qué chico?- preguntó ella.

-Lucy, Juvia a notado que has pasado varios días de esta semana charlando con Natsu- dijo Juvia con una sonrisa –Veo que te agrada.

-Vamos Juvia,, Natsu es un tipo interesante, pero aun es muy pronto para pensar en algo… aunque no niego que es guapo- Dijo ella.

-Bueno, eso es algo, Juvia empezaba a pensar mal… por cierto, ¿No crees que también pasas mucho con esa chica Lissana?- preguntó Juvia.

-Es una nueva amiga Juvia, además es muy agradable, aparte de ti n había conocido a alguien tan interesante- dijo Lucy sonriendo.

-Hum… pues a Juvia le causa algo de incomodidad, te mira mucho y con ojitos de borrego a medio morir, a Juvia se le hace que ella tiene algo mas en mente- dijo Juvia con duda.

-Vamos Juvia, no te enceles, nadie te quitara tu lugar como mi mejor amiga- dijo abrazándola, Juvia solo se dejo apapachar mientras que ambas se acomodaban en un sillón, no sabían porque, era como una rutina… como algo para aliviar el estrés… abrazarse y mimarse mutuamente… aunque algunas veces se pasaban de la raya…

-Lucy…- dijo Juvia.

-¿Qué pasa Juvia?- pregunto la Juvia apoyando su cara en el hombro de la peliazul.

-¿Crees que fe bueno venir aquí?- dijo ella, Lucy le sonrió y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla.

-Yo creo que fue lo mejor que pudimos hacer amiga mía- dijo ella y ambas solo se dedicaron a disfrutar su compañía mutua

Fin Cap 2

Espero les haya gustado, había hecho un cap anterior pero no era bueno, así que decidí cambiarlo por uno más introductorio y no soltar todo de sopetón.

Je, la escena de Lucy y Juvia no fue tan Yuri, porque en si ambas solo se dieron un poco de cariño amistoso, aunque de vez en cuando podría agregar un poco, ya en el próximo van a empezar los primeros movimientos de Lissana y Natsu, je, y van a pasar un par de cosas interesantes.

Debo advertir que de una vez, habrá Lime y lemon en este fic, je, espero les agrade.

Suerte y nos vemos en 2 semanas y media (espero que menos)


	4. Cap 3: Candentes encuentros P1

**LA AMANTE**

**Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

**Fic AU**

**Cap 3: Candentes encuentros P1.**

**Nota. Aquí se verán algunas escenas echi, je, además de algunas payasadas, espero les agrade.**

Casa de Lucy y Juvia.

-¡Lucy ya está el desayuno!- decía Juvia mientras que terminaba de cocinar, vestía una pijama muy corta y ligera que dejaba a la vista muchos de sus generosos atributos.

-Ya voy- dijo Lucy con calma mientras que caminaba únicamente con una toalla encima.

-Sabes Lucy, a Juvia a veces le recuerdas un poco a Gray sama- dijo ella mirando a la rubia sentarse.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto ella mientras que tomaba un pan.

-Bueno… cuando es nuestro día de descanso siempre te la pasas o desnuda o solo con las pantys- dijo Juvia con calma mientras que servía el desayuno.

-Vamos, hace calor, además, como si yo tuviera algo que no hayas visto- dijo Lucy comiendo con calma… y como sintió algo de calor se quito la toalla quedando como dios la trajo al mundo.

-Aun así, Juvia a veces piensa que eres una exhibicionista –dijo la peliazul, pero Lucy le sonrió con malicia.

-Eso no te molesto el sábado pasado- dijo Lucy levantándose y acercándose a la peliazul de modo sensual, a lo que Juvia se sonrojo.

-Juvia estaba borracha igual que tu, lo que paso no es algo que debamos de recordar- dijo Juvia apenada.

-Anda… si bien que fantaseabas con tu amado Gray sama mientras andábamos en el "jaleo" - dijo Lucy sonriéndole con malicia y pegándosele un poco.

-Juvia siente que necesitara un psicólogo después de eso- dijo ella y Lucy solo se carcajeo mientras qué regresaba a su lugar.

-Anda tómalo con calma, además, ya pronto tendrás avances, te lo aseguro- dijo la rubia, Juvia solo le sonrió aun algo sonrojada al recordar su pequeño "Encuentro Sexual" que ambas habían tenido en una borrachera.

-¿Y Cómo te ha ido en el trabajo?- dijo Juvia.

-Muy bien, estos 2 meses han sido geniales, Lissana es una gran chica, y Natsu… él es alguien muy particular- dijo la rubia algo sonrojada

Y es que desde su entrada al trabajo, habían ya pasado 2 meses…

Lucy y Juvia habían trabado amistad rápidamente con todos, las dos chicas eran excelentes para hacer amistades, aunque Juvia apenas lograba acercarse a Gray…y este aun no olvidaba la vez en que la chica "casi" le arranca a su "amigo"

Aun así había hecho muy buenas migas con Cana Alberona, Lacky Othinela, Levy Mcgarden y se había encontrado con un viejo amigo, Gazille Redfox.

En el caso de Lucy, de inmediato trabo amistad con Levy, además de ser amiga de Erza Scarlet y principalmente de Gray y Natsu…

No se había percatado pero Natsu y ella en muy poco tiempo se habían vuelto muy buenos amigos, aunque también estaba el asunto de Lissana, por el motivo de estar en diferentes áreas, era difícil que la pudieran pasar muchas veces juntas, pero ambas se llevaban de maravilla… aunque Lucy a veces sentía que Lissana le miraba demasiado.

Solo suspiro.

La verdad es que la relación con sus dos mejores amigos que había hecho en la empresa era muy rara.

Quien la viera con Natsu pensaría que se cortejaban… y ella misma lo había pensado un par de veces…

Quien la viera con Lissana pensaría lo mismo.

-Lucy ya es tarde y debemos de prepararnos para ir a la revisión- dijo Juvia.}

-Si es cierto, ha que cosas… ¿Por qué tenían que elegir una revisión en domingo? Al menos Gray y Natsu nos van a llevar- dijo mirando el reloj- Creo que dijeron que vendrían a las 10, así que tenemos una media hora.

Juvia solo suspiro… sin percatarse de que había dejado la puerta de la entrada mal cerrada y afuera…

-¿Por qué venimos antes?- dijo Gray.

-Anda, si hacemos esto temprano podremos ir a descansar temprano- dijo Natsu sonriendo, Gray le miro confuso.

-Pensé que no te gustaba terminar pronto el trabajo… ya sabes, con eso de que no te gusta regresar a tu casa- dijo Gray, pero Natsu solo le miro.

-Ni me lo menciones… volví a discutir con Lissana hoy… pero hey, al menos aquí encontrare algo para alegrar mi día- dijo Natsu, Gray frunció el ceño.

-Natsu… ¿Qué acaso de verdad estas pegándole el ojo a Lucy?- dijo Gray –Mira, es una chica muy linda, pero no es como esas amantes de fin de semana, es una compañera del trabajo, y es una persona muy noble… no quiero que juegues con ella solo para des aburrirte- dijo Gray con seriedad, Natsu le sonrió.

-No estaba pensando en eso… es solo… ella me hace sentir diferente, estos dos meses que la he tratado… es como si fuera parte de mi… no lo sé… simplemente… me siento completo la estar cerca de ella- dijo Natsu, Gray le miro con sorpresa.

-Amigo… creo que te subestime- dijo el percatándose de la verdad.

-Vaya, hasta nos dejaron la puerta abierta – dijo Natsu entrando.

-¡Hey Natsu espera un…!- dijo Gray viendo como su amigo se metía como burro por su cas… pero se detuvo al ver la escena.

Y es que Juvia y Lucy confiadas de que aun tenían tiempo decidieron hacer algunas cosas… y cuando Natsu abrió, tanto Gray como él vieron a las dos chicas tal y como se describió al principio.

-¡Gray sama!- exclamo Juvia aun en su corta pijama dándole a Gray un espectáculo.

-¡FUERA DE AQUÍ PERVERTIDO!- exclamo Lucy aun desnuda lanzándole una mesa a Natsu que apenas ya alcanzo a salirse.

-¡NO FUE CON INTENCION!- exclamaron ambos bastante rojos.

Minutos después.

-En serio no fue con intención- dijo Natsu mientras qué Lucy suspiraba.

-Lo sé, Juvia me dijo que había olvidado cerrar bien la puerta- dijo Lucy y Natsu solo le sonrió, aunque Lucy noto que estaba algo rojo -¿Qué pasa? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?- preguntó la chica, pero Natsu le sonrió.

-No, es solo que te agradezco mucho por alegrarme el día- dijo él, Lucy le miro confusa… hasta que recordó que Natsu le había visto desnuda.

-Pervertido- dijo ella apenada, mientras que Natsu reía y trataba de mantener en su cabeza la imagen de Lucy desnuda.

En la parte de atrás.

Gray y Juvia permanecían en silencio, incómodos por lo pasado.

-Bonitas piernas- dijo Gray de pronto y casi se pega con la ventana… no era eso lo que quería decir.

-Yo… gracias- dijo Juvia sonrojada, Gray solo se sentía muy incomodo…

EN otra parte.

Lissana se encontraba pensativa…. Otra vez había peleado con Natsu… pero no le importaba…

-Este próximo domingo… Lucy y yo estaremos en la cumbre… juntas- dijo recordando que ambas iban a ir como representantes a una Conferencia de contadores… solo sería un día, pero… ella sentía que su corazón latía… tanto que ya no recordaba por que había discutido con Natsu… y la verdad es que no le importaba…

Ella y Lucy solo habían hablado… pero no sabía porque se sentía tan apegada a la rubia, era como si algo en ella la jalase, la atrajese.

-Debo de estar loca- dijo al fin –Pero creo que estar en el mismo cuarto me ayudara a saber qué pasa.

Y sonriendo decidió dormir un poco.

De todos modos Natsu estaría todo el día en una presentación así que no le molestaría

Continuara.

Ok, me tarde mucho para un minicap, je, se que debía de ser mas pero tuve un bloqueo, aun así, espero ya poder seguir más a menudo, me han dado ideas que serán útiles para el fic je, como ven hubo un poco de echi en este cap, para el próximo espero meter más escenas fuertes y unas escenas casi H de Lucy con Natsu y Lucy con Lissana, ya que aquí hubo un leve Time Skipp para ahorrarnos tiempo je, aquí ya tanto Natsu como Lissana ya están interesados mucho en Lucy.

Espero me puedan ayudar con ideas para la trama.

Je, espero que este año nuevo la hallan pasado de Lujo.

Suerte


	5. Cap 4: Candentes encuentros P2

**LA AMANTE**

**Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

**Fic AU**

**Cap 4: Candentes encuentros P2.**

**Nota. Aquí se verán algunas escenas echi, je, además de algo de Yuri insinuado, espero les agrade.**

**Nota 2: Puesto que ya salió el apellido de Lissana en el manga de FT, hare un cambio y a parir de ahora usare el apellido Strauss para Lissana y sus hermanos**

**Nota 3: Por necesidad de trama, Natsu no se marea en los vehículos.**

La revisión fue un éxito, de verdad que Lucy y Juvia eran las mejores para el trabajo cosa que alegro mucho a Natsu y Gray.

-Y bien… ¿Qué hacemos ahora?- dijo Lucy sonriendo.

-Hum... ¿Por qué no vamos al restaurante del Hotel Silverado? Es excelente y podríamos festejar su éxito- dijo Natsu.

-Je, se oye genial, ¿Qué opinas Juvia?—dijo Lucy.

-Yo… creo que sería bueno- dijo nerviosa mientras miraba de reojo a un incomodo Gray.

-Bien, ya habiendo aceptado ¡Vamos pues a festejar!- dijo Natsu.

En otra parte.

Lissana Straus miro al cielo… se sentía muy rara, vio una foto que se tomo con Lucy hacia unos días y sonrió…

-Lucy…- dijo para sí mientras qué cerraba los ojos… ella… el pensar en ella la hacía feliz

Se levanto y vio el calendario, sonrió al ver que la próxima semana estaría en esa conferencia de contadores y sonriendo decidió ir al centro comercial a buscar ropa para el viaje, aunque solo sería un día.

En otra parte.

Erza miraba al techo de su cuarto, a su lado dormía apaciblemente Jerall Fernandez… bueno cualquiera dormiría después de una sesión de casi 6 horas de pasión cosplayera desenfrenada (y es que Erza era una fanática del cosplay… y le gustaba que sus encuentros con Jerall fueran así)

Sin embargo, este día estaba algo confusa, no por Jerall ( y como estarlo si su novio/pareja era todo un tigre) sino por ciertas cosas que había visto en su oficina.

Desde que Lucy Heartfilia había llegado, había visto un cambio en Natsu, ya no era el tipo desgraciado y mujeriego que hablaba mal de su esposa cada que abría la boca, sino que… se estaba portando como un adolescente alegre… nunca pensó que lo volvería a ver tan feliz a Natsu.

-Es como si ella fuera la indicada – dijo sonriendo, peor entonces recordó a Lissana.

Ella era muy buena, no merecía lo que le pasaba, pero claro también fue un error que nadie noto el dejar que dos personas que apenas y tenían atracción física se casaran por un capricho infantil…

No sabía que pensar de ella, Lissana era dulce, amable, noble… pero ella y Natsu después de su boda parecían perros y gatos, peleándose hasta por qué paso la mosca.

-¿Qué podremos hacer?- dijo tensa.

-¿De qué cosa?- preguntó Jerall y Erza se percato de que el la miraba, Erza le sonrió.

-Solo pensaba en algunas cosas del trabajo, no te preocupes- dijo ella, pero Jerall se le pego.

-Erza, ya te dije que las cosas del trabajo las dejes fuera de la cama, no es bueno para tu salud- dijo besándola, ella se dejo hacer mientras que Jerall le acariciaba el torso y Erza noto la pronunciada erección de el mismo.

-¿Ya tienes pila de nuevo?- dijo ella.

-O, créeme que contigo tengo energías hasta el próximo milenio- dijo Jerall sonriéndole, Erza se dejo hacer mientras que decidía que ya después vería eso…

Por el momento, se separo de Jerall y sonriendo salió desnuda de la cama.

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó el.

-Bueno, aun no hemos hecho la actuación de la "Guerrera en armadura sojuzgada"- dijo sonriéndole de modo sensual mientras que caminaba moviendo sus desnudas caderas y deleitando a Jerall con el espectáculo.

En otra parte.

Bisca se encontraba algo ansiosa, hacia unos minuto que Alzack ya se había marchado a su casa y podía pensar ya más en calma (bueno después de esas sesiones de abrazos y besos… no se concentraba mucho) pero se sentía algo preocupada.

Lissana estaba rara, desde que empezaron a trabajar, siempre la vio triste y enfadada, su relación con Natsu era terrible, siempre estaban peleados, la única vez que se encontraron en el trabajo casi destrozan la oficina en su discusión (de allí que el jefe les prohibiera encontrarse)… pero desde que se hizo amiga de Lucy, parecía estar siempre feliz, como si olvidase sus penas… pero ante todo… la mirada de Lissana era la de una mujer enamorada.

-¿Sera acaso que Lissana es de esas?- pregunto, no de modo despectivo, pero es que no era común verlas aun en la ciudad.

Debía de estar al pendiente de lo que pasase.

Horas más tarde.

El Hotel Silverado.

La comida era buena, pero la bebida aun mas… aunque, cuando se toma en exceso…

-¡Anda eso es bueno!- decía un ya tomado Natsu bailando con Lucy.

-Si… eres buen bailarín- dijo Lucy igual de tomada.

-Esos dos se divierten- dijo Gray ya algo mareado.

-Si… aunque me alegra ver que Lucy lo disfruta- dijo Juvia sonriendo.

-¿Se conocen de hace mucho?- preguntó Gray y Juvia se sonrojo.

-Si… Juvia ha sido amiga de Lucy desde la Universidad- dijo ella y entonces se pusieron a platicar, aunque Gray llevaba la mayoría de la plática por que Juvia aun se sentía nerviosa en su presencia…

De pronto noto algo.

-¿Dónde están Natsu y Lucy?- preguntó Juvia de pront y Gray se percato de que ellos se les habían desaparecido.

-Oh diablos- fue todo lo que dijoGray mientras que…

En otra parte.

-Je… eres divertida- dijo Natsu mientras que él y Lucy caminaban tambaleantes por los pasillos.

-Tú también Natsu… jamás me había divertido tanto en mucho tiempo- dijo ella… de pronto Natsu se detuvo y la apoyo en la pared -¿Qué pasa?

Natsu solo le miro… de un modo que a Lucy aun con la borrachera le puso nerviosa…

-Eres hermosa- dijo él y antes de que Lucy actuara, Natsu le beso… el beso empezó lento… como explorándose… y empezó a subir en intensidad…

-Na… Natsu… - dijo ella entre jadeos… Natsu solo siguió sus manos empezaron a recorrer el cuerpo de Lucy… esta se sintió nerviosa, pero le dejo hacer… se sentía caliente… necesitaba a Natsu…

El Beso se intensifico mientras que el y ella metían las manos en las ropas del otro, estaban urgidos por despojarse de las ropas… Natsu levanto la camisa de Lucy y vio los bien torneados senos de la rubia, rápidamente levanto el bra y los empezó a masajear con sus manos y labios, Lucy se agito pero empezó a abrazar a Natsu, este se desespero un poco y rápidamente la pego a la pared… de algún modo Lucy sabia que venia y solo le miro ansiosa… tal vez era la borrachera, pero esto era algo que deseaba con todo el corazón… Natsu bajo el cierre de su pantalón y acomodo a Lucy de tal manera que la falda se levanto… le miro y entonces ella noto que esto no era simple locura por la borrachera… había mas…

-¡Pero qué demonios hacen!- y ambos vieron a personal del hotel mirándoles… y entonces se percataron de que pasaba…

¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Horas después.

-Bien, ya pagaron su multa par de degenerados- dijo el policía mientras que habría una celda y unos apenados Natsu y Lucy salían.

Afuera, Gray y Juvia solo les miraron, pero no dijeron nada… es más, Gray incluso sonrió… Natsu no tendía a ser tan impulsivo para tener sexo con alguien… esa desesperación solo indicaba algo… Lucy lo tenía loco.

Lucy en cambio estaba muy nerviosa… ¿Qué había pasado? Había estado a punto de tener sexo con Natsu así como así, no entendía por qué, pero incluso así… no se sentía mal… se sentía algo frustrada por que los habían interrumpido, pero nada más.

Suspiro, de todos modos, debería de hacer un escaneo mental de sí misma para ver por qué demonios había actuado así…

Juvia en cambio solo suspiraba… no sabía cómo lograr ser más abierta con Gray, pero después de lo que paso con Lucy y Natsu, algo le io esperanza…

Para su desgracia, no sabía que pasarían muchas cosas y que esto solo se estaba acelerando.

Continuara.

Sí, me tarde, pero es que no había tenido tiempo por el voluntariado con la Cruz Roja, pero espero ahora si ponerme bien al dia, je, estas ideas me surgieron con el nuevo fic, pero espero les agraden.

Je, sé que voy algo rápido, pero este fic debe de ser corto, además, en el próximo cap le toca a Lissana así que pues esperen algo de Yuri, eso si, aun no llega el momento para que ninguno de los dos vaya a tener una escena sexual con Lucy al completo, je, eso será mas adelante, y además verán mucho del por qué de este fic.

Suerte.


	6. Cap 5: Conocimiento Femenino

**LA AMANTE**

**Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

**Fic AU**

**Cap 5: Conocimiento femenino.**

**Nota. Aquí se verán algunas escenas echi, je, además de algo de Yuri insinuado, espero les agrade.**

Lucy se sentía confusa… después de ese día, Natsu se portaba de un modo peculiar, cada que podía le regalaba algo, incluso le sorprendió que le mandara flores y la tratara de un modo tan… tan… tierno… era obvio que la estaba cortejando, pero no había vuelto a mencionar el incidente del fin de semana.

-Dios… debo de estar loca- dijo Lucy sonriendo mientras que miraba una foto que ella y Natsu se habían tomado.

De pronto sonó el teléfono, contesto al notar que era Happy.

-¡Lucy necesitamos tu ayuda! ¡Necesitamos que vayas a la exposición de los nuevos modelos con Lissana y las chicas!- decía Happy.

-¿Yo de nuevo?- dijo ella.

-¡Lo siento Lucy pero nadie mas hace mejor esa clase de trabajo!- decía Happy y Lucy suspiro

-Ok, iré, pero espero un buen bono por esto- dijo la rubia.

-Lucy es ambiciosa- dijo Happy pero Lucy solo sonrió mientras que le colgaba.

Decidida fue a la Oficina de Cana, sabía que allí le dirían que tenía que hacer y cómo prepararse y sonrió, un fin de semana con las chicas no le caería mal.

En otra parte.

-¿Iré con Lucy?- dijo Lissana sonriendo.

-Y con Erza, Cana y claro, conmigo y con Laky también- dijo Bisca sonriéndole, mas Lissana no parecía estarle escuchando -¿Lissana?

-A perdón, me perdí un poco- dijo ella, mas Bisca le miro con algo de sospecha -¿Qué pasa¡

-Lissana… sé que no eres feliz con tu matrimonio… ¿Hay algo que deba de saber?- dijo ella.

-No, no que yo sepa- dijo Lissana confusa.

-Bien, prepárate, los nuevos productos no se venderán bien si no preparamos bien la campaña de mercadotecnia… y recuerda, no te pongas a alucinar- dijo Bisca más Lissana solo bufo.

Más tarde.

-Así que de nuevo saldrás- dijo Juvia mientras que Lucy preparaba sus maletas.

-Sí, lástima que no puedas venir… pero hey, como la casa estará sola ¿Por qué no le pides a Gray que te haga compañía por las noches?- dijo Lucy haciendo que a Juvia se le subieran los colores al rostro.

-¡LUCY!- dijo ella toda apenada mientras que Lucy reía.

-Anda, vi que el otro día se llevaron genial, así que creo que ya es hora de que dejes la timidez y vayas a por él- dijo la rubia.

-¿Así como tú con Natsu?- dijo Juvia tratando de contraatacar, Lucy sonrió apenada pero asintió.

-Tratare de ordenar todo en cuanto regrese- dijo Lucy sonriendo.

-Juvia cree que Natsu podría ser el indicado, aunque Juvia piensa que debes cuidarte de Lissana… te mira de un modo muy raro- dijo Juvia, mas Lucy solo se carcajeo un poco.

-Anda, ella es una buena chica- dijo Lucy sonriendo.

Mas a Juvia no se le quitaba de la cabeza la idea de que Lissana veía a Lucy como mas que una amiga.

En casa de Natsu.

Este miro una foto que tenia de Lucy, la había ocultado para que Lissana no la encontrara y le armara un escándalo… y suspiro.

-Lucy Heartfilia… de verdad que no te puedo sacar de mi cabeza- dijo con seriedad y se levanto.

Miro un sobre y lo abrió, como Lissana ya no entraba a su habitación ni a limpiar, Natsu podía ser desordenado si quería… y vio los papeles.

"Trámite de Divorcio"

Si, Igneel le había dicho que el matrimonio era eterno y cosas como esas, pero Natsu se percato que en pocos meses, sentía con Lucy lo que jamás había sentido ni por Lissana ni por sus aventuras.

No le costó darse cuenta que se había enamorado como un burro de Lucy Heartfilia y estaba decidido a hacerla suya…

Lissana por lo mientras preparaba sus cosas, en primera tendría un fin de semana fuera de su casa, lo que la alegraba, pero la alegraba aun mas que estaría con Lucy.

-¿Deberé de llevar ropa interior normal… o la tanga de encaje?- dijo y se sonrojo… ¿Por qué pensaba en ropa sexy? Mas en la ropa elegida cuando aun pensaba que amaba a Natsu… -Bueno, me merezco un poco de lujo.

Y sonriendo siguió empacando.

Y así pasaron los días y llego el fin de semana.

La exposición fue un éxito, nuevamente Lucy había conseguido atraer la atención de nuevos inversionistas y dar la cara por la empresa, lo que alegraba a todos pero eso claro, amerito una autentica fiesta en la que el alcohol paso como agua.

-¡Siempre es bueno ganarle a esos tarados del consorcio Sabertooth!- decía Erza sonriendo.

-Si… aunque me sentí mal como esa malvada de Minerva trato tan despectivamente a su compañera Yukino- dijo Laky apenada.

-Mira que no le fue tan mal como vimos que los miembros del Corporativo Raven Tail trataban a sus empleados… ¿Viste los golpes que tenía en la cara esa chica Flare?- dijo Lucy.

-Sí, se ve que abusan de ella- dijo Lissana mientras que tomaba otra cerveza.

-¿No deberían preocuparse más por Cana?- dijo Bisca señalando a donde Cana estaba con muchas botellas de licor alrededor y literalmente "violando" a cada chico (y chica) que se le acercaba.

-Déjala divertirse, además, hoy es día de celebrar- dijo Erza sonriendo.

Y así continuaron, el alcohol corría y muchas se destramparon demasiado.

Horas más tarde.

-Mírate nada mas Lissana, apenas y puedes tenerte en pie- dijo Lucy llevando a Lissana al cuarto que compartía con Cana (que lo más seguro es que no llegase porque estaba fajándose a un chico rubio en el bar)

-Je… Lushy… eresh una chica linda- decía una ebria Lissana.

-Ah… gracias- dijo apenada la Heartfilia, no negaba que también estaba algo ebria… pero debía de cuidar de Lissana.

-Hey Lushy… eres ardiente- dijo ella con un tono que a Lucy le recordó cuando Juvia bebía de mas.

-Eh… Lissana, es mejor que te acuestes- dijo ella pero antes de poder acomodarla en la cama… Lissana la beso con fuerza…

Lucy abrió los ojos sorprendida mientras que sentía como la lengua de la Strauss recorría su boca de un modo que… bueno, solo podía decir que una sola persona la había besado así en su vida… Natsu… el día en el que estuvieron a punto de tener sexo…

Trato de separarse, pero Lissana con suavidad metió la mano en su vestido y Lucy sintió como masajeaba sus senos con premura, además de con gran maestría… no solo eso, una de las manos recorrió su zona vaginal y la empezó a masturbar…

-¡Lissana!- exclamo asombrada la rubia.

-Lucy… eres… eres hermosa- decía la peliblanca mientras que seguía.

Lucy se percato de lo que estaba pasando… Lissana estaba teniendo sexo con ella… bueno… más bien la masturbaba… pero noto que Lissana empezó a bajarle la ropa interior y pasó la lengua por sus labios…

-te vez… muy sabrosa- dijo y se acerco, Lucy quería detenerla pero algo le impedía… la excitación, el deseo… Lissana bajaba lentamente el rostro a su entre pierna y…

-¡QUE SE JODAN TODOS!- decía una ebria Cana entrando con fuerza al cuarto.

Lucy de un brinco se separo de Lissana y se acomodo las pantys mientras que Lissana empezaba a gritar un montón de majaderías, pero Cana ni las había notado, estaba despotricando contra el personal del lugar por interrumpirla… aunque Lucy agradeció eso mientras que salía disparada del cuarto y corriendo se marchaba a la habitación que compartía con Erza…

Aun sin creer lo que había pasado… estuvo a punto de recibir un cunnilingus de Lissana

-¡Pero qué demonios me paso!- dijo para sí confundida… si bien ya antes había tenido sexo con otra chica (en este caso Juvia) se sintió muy… excitada esta vez… igual de excitada que cuando estuvo a punto de tener sexo con Natsu… y no lo entendía… su cabeza le daba vueltas y… decidió que al menos hasta que aclarara su mente mantendría un poco a distancia de Lissana…

Esta por lo mientras se dejo caer en su cama… sin entender bien que había pasado… y sonrió.

-Lucy- dijo antes de caer rendida

Continuara.

Si, lo siento, me retrase bastante, pero aquí esta, je, ahora toco la parte Yuri, espero les haya gustado je.

Anda ahora se viene lo duro, Lucy se sintió igual de Excitada con ambos por lo que ahora vendrá la confusión, no solo eso, Natsu ya está preparándose para divorciarse e ir a por todas por Lucy, mientras que con lo que paso, Lissana tampoco dejara ir a Lucy tan fácilmente… ¿Qué pasara cuando sepan que ambos aman a la misma mujer? Je, espero no tardar demasiado en el que sigue.

Suerte


	7. Cap 6: Conexion H

**LA AMANTE**

**Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

**Fic AU**

**Cap 6: Conexión H.**

**Nota. Aquí se verán Lemon Hetero directo y algo H… si son muy mojigatos o muy castos mejor no lo vean, a partir del próximo cap este fic se traslada a la sección M por que habrán escenas aun mas fuertes en el ámbito sexual.**

Lucy solo bajo la mirada… estaba muy confusa.

-Dios… casi lo hacemos- dijo mientras que recordaba lo que paso con Lissana y se puso hinita recordando el modo en que Lissana la hizo humedecerse…

-"Y besa tan bien como Natsu"- pensó sonrojada… y de pronto en su mente recordó los besos de Natsu… y los de Lissana y de pronto se vio con ambos… desnudos… en un cuarto… con sus cuerpos frotándose… los dos besando su piel…

-¿Lucy? Juvia está preocupada por esa cara de pervertida que pones- dijo Juvia ante lo que Lucy despertó de sus ensoñaciones –También Juvia te agradecería si dejaras de masajear sus senos y pegártele tanto.

-¡Ah perdona!- dijo Lucy apenada.

Juvia le miro mientras que suspiraba, desde que regreso de la convención Lucy se veía muy rara, y eso le asusto…

Además Lucy tenia la manía de contarle todo lo que había vivido aunque ella no quisiera saberlo… y esta vez había mantenido mutismo al respecto.

-Debemos de ir a trabajar- dijo Lucy y entonces Juvia le sonrió.

-Hoy regresa Natsu del viaje de negocios que tuvo que hacer con Gray Sama- dijo ella y Lucy se detuvo y le miro sonriendo… Juvia había dado en el clavo, eso la ayudaría a relajarse.

-Es cierto, ya extrañaba a ese par de locos, mira que tener que viajar a México de un día para otro es poco común- dijo sonriente.

Juvia vio que Lucy iba a cambiarse (si bien ya estaba vestida… era obvio que cuando se trataba de Natsu, inconscientemente trataba de vestirse mejor para atraerlo)

En la empresa.

Natsu estaba cansado, si bien le encantaba ir a México por su comida… esta vez no disfruto el viaje… extrañaba a Lucy… quería estar con ella, además, cuando regreso a casa… pues había tenido otra discusión con Lissana, aunque había sido diferente… y se dio cuenta de la verdad…

Ya no había sentimientos amorosos de ningún tipo por ella.

Ya lo había notado antes, pero ahora cada que peleaban ya no le dolían ni los insultos hechos ni los recibidos…

-Lucy- dijo para sí saliendo de sus pensamientos… y es que allí estaba ella, arreglada… estaba hermosa… y ese escote…

-Hey Natsu, cierra la boca que te entraran moscas- dijo Gray acercándose.

-¡Gray sama!- dijo Juvia acercándose y Gray le saludo.

-Hola Natsu… ¿Te fue bien en tu viaje?- pregunto Lucy sonriendo.

-S… si, me fue bien- dijo el algo alelado… en su mente se repetían los hechos acontecidos en el hotel… cuando él y la rubia casi habían hecho el amor en pleno pasillo…

Lucy andaba en las mismas… le costaba hablar ya que a su mente llegaban los recuerdos de todo lo acontecido en el hotel… y se calentaba…

-Hey, tenemos trabajo- dijo Gray rompiendo el hielo.

-Sí, si no nos apresuramos, nos atrasaremos- dijo Juvia, mientras que Natsu y Lucy solo asintieron y se dirigieron a sus oficinas.

La tarde… y los días pasaron.

Lucy no había vuelto a hablar con Lissana… más que un par de veces que se encontraron en los pasillos, pero el recuerdo de lo vivido le hacía huir.

Juvia se habría preocupado, pero tenía sus propios problemas.

El Grupo empresarial Lamia Scale, socios comerciales de el Grupo Fairy Tail había venido a firmar un acuerdo…

El representante del Grupo, Lyon Bastia, amigo de Gray quedo prendado de ella y no dejaba de acosarla… es mas se la pasaba visitándoles seguido por la prima de la secretaria en jefe de su grupo, Shelia Blendy…

Sobra decir que Juvia no podía ni enfocarse en otras cosas por los constantes acosos de Lyon, las peleas de este con Gray… y que Shelia le mirase feo…

Por ende Lucy, al ver los líos de su amiga, pasaba más tiempo con Natsu… el trabajo se hacía más relajado con él.

Pero otros lo notaron.

-¿Entonces es cierto?- dijo Cana asombrada.

-Si… parece que Natsu está cortejando a Lucy- dijo Erza con seriedad.

-Pe… pero Natsu san está casado- dijo Wendy asombrada.

-Sí, y eso me molesta, es cierto que su matrimonio con Lissana va de la patada, pero es obvio que está tratando de hacer a Lucy su amante- dijo Erza con enfado –No puedo permitir eso, Lucy y Lissana no merecen que Natsu juegue con ellas así.

-Para tu carro Erza… no es que no me moleste que Natsu engañe a Lissana pero… creo que ella está haciendo lo mismo- dijo Cana sorprendiendo a la pelirroja y a Wendy.

-¿Lissana está engañando a Natsu?- dijo Wendy sorprendida.

-Algo así… está actuando como una chica enamorada… y sé que no es de Natsu… ya que cada que habla de él es para decir puras leperadas- dijo Cana mientras que Erza volvía a sentarse y se tocaba la frente.

-Era algo que pasaría al final… ese matrimonio se cae a pedazos… solo espero que Mira y Elfman no se enteren- dijo Erza mientras que recordaba como Mirajane les había dicho que ella no creía que ese matrimonio fuera a durar… y que no culparía a ninguno de los do si de pronto resultara que tenían un amorío con otra persona.ñ

-Quien diría que Mira tendría razón- dijo Erza agotada mientras que Wendy solo suspiraba, no le agradaba saber que una pareja terminaba relaciones.

Los días seguían pasando, Lucy y Natsu se llevaban cada vez mejor y si bien aun quedaba para Lucy fresco lo que paso en el hotel con Lissana, también había podido ya hablar con ella de nuevo y todo parecía normal…

Pero…

-¿Qué hago aquí?- dijo Lucy mirando el precioso restaurante a donde había acudido con Natsu… no entendía bien.

-Te vez algo confusa- dijo Natsu –Si te incomoda la cena… podemos dejarla para otro día.

-No, no es eso… es solo que… me parece algo interesante- dijo Lucy sonriéndole a Natsu, quien le sonrió de vuelta.

Le había costado un poco que Lucy aceptara salir a esa cena… y Natsu estaba decidido a que la pasaran bien…

Y así fue, la cena transcurrió sin incidente alguno, Natsu y Lucy la disfrutaron bastante… pero… no podía faltar el alcohol.

Horas más tarde.

-Je, anda, cuantos recuerdos me tare esto-. Decía un tomado Natsu mientras que Lucy riendo se le pegaba… era obvio que en las condiciones en las que estaban ninguno de los dos podría ir a sus casas… y no lo deseaban.

Natsu a sabiendas que se pelearía con Lissana y Lucy, bueno, en esa condición capaz que se terminaba dando un revolcón con Juvia y pues, ya la tenía algo traumada con eso…

-Hey… pero esta vez… esperemos a llegar al cuarto- dijo desinhibida por el licor, Natsu le sonrió y le beso… un beso cálido y fogoso…

Lucy se sentía en el cielo mientras qué se concentraban en el beso… Natsu quería empezar aquí y ahora, pero no querían terminar de nuevo en la cárcel… así que la tomo de la mano y empezaron a correr…

El hotel ni siquiera se fijaron de que tipo era… solo pagaron y tomaron una habitación y sin decir nada mas Natsu abrió la puerta y Lucy entro…

Y ambos se miraron… sudorosos.. la embriagues se les bajo con la carrera… pero eso no les bajo el deseo… al contrario, lo estimulo, Natsu sentía que sus pantalones le apretaban… mientras que Lucy sentía una gran humedad en su cuerpo.

-¡Lucy!- Exclamo Natsu mientras qué la besaba con ferocidad… Lucy le correspondió mientras qué ambos empezaban con desesperación a despojarse de sus ropas… Natsu le levanto la blusa a Lucy y vio sus hermosos y grandes senos… le quito el brasier y los empezó a chupar.

-Pareces un bebé- dijo Lucy gimiendo de placer… mientras que usaba las manos para quitar el saco y desabrochar la camisa de Natsu…

Este seguía atacando los senos de la rubia mientras qué esta gemía… Natsu entonces empezó a besar el torso desnudo de la Heartfilia y le desabotono la falda… esta cayó al piso dejándola solo en ropa interior y en una medias largas… Natsu sonrió y siguió besando mientras que le bajaba las pantys con lentitud… Lucy gemía continuamente y soltó una exclamación cuando Natsu empezó a practicarle un cunnilingus… allí… de pie…

Lucy sentía que Natsu la llevaba al cielo… y vaya que sabia usar la lengua… pero de pronto noto que la excitación estaba elevándola a tal grado que…

-¡AHHHHHH!- exhalo al sentir como se corría en la cara de Natsu… este sonrió y saboreo los jugos de la rubia… Lucy le miro y sonrió con algo de suspicacia…

-Siéntate- dijo ella y Natsu obediente se sentó en la cama… Lucy le desabrocho los pantalones y saco el erecto miembro del pelirosa y sonrió… Natsu solo le miro extasiado mientras que ella jugaba con el miembro de Natsu -¿Deseas conocer algo divertido?

-Si…- dijo él… y Lucy con su lengua siguió el contorno del glande, Natsu emitió un gemido y de pronto noto que Lucy uso sus senos para apresar su miembro… -"Válgame Dios, está haciéndome una Cubana!"- pensó Natsu que en todas sus aventuras jamás había recibido una…

Lucy proseguía con la masturbación… y sonrió, Natsu estaba gimiendo de placer y ella sonriente prosiguió… uso los senos y la lengua a la vez… Natsu no lo soporto mas y se corrió… embarrando la cara de la rubia con un liquido espeso y blanquecino… Natsu aun exhalando vio con sorpresa como Lucy le sonrió y con la lengua se limpio los labios del liquido seminal de el pelirosa… eso lo encendió aun mas… se levanto y levanto a la rubia depositándola sobre la cama… ambos se besaron con pasión mientras que Natsu se colocaba entre las piernas de Lucy nuevamente erecto solo de verla y se posiciono en su zona vaginal.

-Eres hermosa- dijo él.

-Y tu todo un tigre- dijo ella sonriendo y Natsu de pronto se sintió raro… un calor en su pecho crecía mas… y la penetro de golpe… Lucy gimió de placer mientras que Natsu empezaba a moverse…

Ella gemía al compas de las embestidas de Natsu y este solo sentía la calidez del interior de Lucy… esta sentía como la llenaba.

-Lucy.-… Lucy- dijo Natsu mientras qué ella gritaba el nombre del pelirrosa… el vaivén continuo mientras qué se besaban… y cambiaban de posiciones… no podían negarlo, ninguno jamás había tenido un sexo así, Lucy sentía que iba al cielo y de regreso, mientras que Natsu solo evocaba cualquier buen recuerdo… y notaba que jamás se había sentido tan pleno… tan completo… tan vigoroso…

Ambos pegaron una exhalación y aun en la fuerza del orgasmo… se percataron que era la primera vez que sentían un orgasmo simultaneo… hombre y mujer sintiendo el placer juntos… y ambos cayeron en la cama… agotados y felices…

-Te amo- dijo Natsu de pronto… y Lucy le sonrió… Natsu jamás pensó decir esas palabras de nuevo… solo le salieron… ni siquiera con Lissana las había usado de un modo tan sincero (a decir verdad, la única vez que se lo dijo fue por obligación) y abrazo a la rubia… quien pensaba que al fin había encontrado a su alma gemela… lo que no sabía es que… aun faltaba por probar el otro fruto prohibido de la pasión que venía de cierta chica de cabello platinado…

Y ambos se durmieron desnudos…

Continuara.

Je, bien, al fin tuvieron sexo, pero como lo dije, pronto verán el sexo entre Lucy y Lissana je, que esto aun no se acaba para nada ,es mas apenas empieza, ya que Lucy tendrá su corazón dividido entre dos amores.

Por cierto Lucy aquí no es virgen (obvio) ya ha tenido sexo antes aparte de con Juvia, solo que se irá revelando parte de su pasado más adelante, además de que habrá algo de lemon GruVia y un poco de Lyon siendo acosado (y quizás hasta violado) por Shelia (je pa los fans del Semi loli)

Suerte y a ver a cuantos pervertí je.


	8. Cap 7: La Tijera

**LA AMANTE**

**Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

**Fic AU**

**Cap 7: Tijera.**

**Nota. Aquí se verán Lemon Yuri directo y algo H… si son muy mojigatos o muy castos mejor no lo vean.**

Lucy se sentía soñada… después de esa noche de sexo con Natsu su ánimo mejoro enormemente, es mas, siempre se le veía cantando y tarareando cosa que alegraba a Juvia… lo que hacía más llevadera la semana

Esta no recordaba haberla visto tan feliz en muchos años pero le alegraba.

Eso significaba que todo iba bien con Natsu.

-Lucy, me preguntaba si podrías comunicarte con el Señor Cáncer- dijo Juvia.

-Si claro ¿Qué necesitas?- dijo ella sonriéndole.

-Bueno, es que… Gray sama le ah pedido a Juvia una cita y Juvia desea verse hermosa para él- dijo ella algo sonrojada.

-Claro Juvia, le llamare para que te ayude- dijo Lucy sonriendo.

-Por cierto, te llego una carta por parte del presidente de la empresa- dijo Juvia señalando la mesa

Lucy la tomo y solo frunció el ceño.

-¿Otro simposio?- dijo ella –Esto ya es explotación laboral- decía Lucy al ver que la habían vuelto a elegir para participar.

-Pero Juvia cree que es por que aprecian la labor de Lucy San- dijo ella.

-Bueno, al menos me darán un buen bono por esto- dijo Lucy mientras que notaba la buena cantidad que se le pagaría.

-¿Natsu san ira contigo de nuevo?- dijo con un toque de picardía la Loxar y Lucy sonrió.

-No, este es un simposio sobre la labor de la mujer… así que iré solo con Lissana- dijo Lucy… y Juvia escupió el té que estaba tomando -¿Que pasa Juvia?

-No… no es nada… Juvia se le paso el té muy rápido- dijo ella mientras que Lucy la miraba extrañada.

-Bueno, me voy a trabajar y de allí a preparar mis cosas para el viaje, estaré fuera solo un día juvia- dijo Lucy sonriendo mientras que se disponía a retirarse.

Cuando Lucy se fue al trabajo (ya que ese día Juvia lo tenía libre) Juvia solo miro al techo preocupada.

-No… Juvia escucho que Lissana san es una mujer casada… de seguro Juvia solo esta imaginando cosas por haber leído ese libro que Erza san le prestó… si eso es seguro- dijo para sí.

Mientras tanto, en casa de Natsu y Lissana.

-¡SI! ¡Voy a estar toda la noche con Lucy!- decía emocionada.

De inmediato empezó a preparar sus mejores ropas y su más sexy neglille, nunca lo había usado… en un principio pensó en que serviría para revivir su matrimonio, peor después de una pelea con Natsu lo desecho.

-Ahora que lo pienso… ese Inútil ha estado muy tranquilo dijo para sí, y era cierto, comúnmente cuando ella y Natsu estaban en la casa, eran broncas por todo, pero desde el día que Natsu estuvo fuera, el estaba misteriosamente feliz, incluso dos veces le hablo como cuando eran amigos aun… eso le extraño.

-Ah bueno, no tengo por qué preocuparme por ello… de todos modos lo único seguro es que ha tenido una buena semana- dijo mientras que entonaba una canción arreglando sus maletas.

En la oficina.

Afuera de ella más bien.

-¿Entonces estarás fuera mañana? Demonios yo quería que fuéramos a pasear- dijo Natsu molesto.

-Bueno, ya podremos hacerlo en la semana, además… la espera hará mas agradable el premio- dijo de forma sensual, Natsu sonrió y sin dudarlo la beso…

El beso parecía calentarlos, pero Lucy le detuvo.

-No es el lugar- dijo ella y Natsu solo bufo.

-Bueno… partes en la noche… ¿Qué dices si nos escapamos del trabajo y tenemos una cita?- dijo en tono sensual el Dragneel.

-Si claro… si a cita te refieres con ir a un hotel y retozar- dijo ella en tono burlón.

-Je, no podría pensar en algo mejor- dijo él sonriente.

En otra parte.

-¿No ha llegado Natsu?- dijo Erza.

-Lo vi con Lucy san en los pasillos- dijo Wendy sonriendo, Erza se puso algo roja.

-¿Qué estaban haciendo? ¿Te pervirtieron? ¿Hacían cosas indebidas?- dijo Erza mas Wendy le miro confusa

-Eh… solo platicaban- dijo Wendy a lo que Erza solo suspiro.

-Menos mal… aunque ya se retrasaron- dijo Erza mirando su reloj

-Si los buscas los vi salir muy apresurados metiéndose mano- dijo Cana entrando.

-¿Por qué se meterían mano?- dijo Wendy con curiosidad.

-Eh… es porque son muy buenos amigos- dijo Erza apenada.

-Ah… ¿Entonces Romeo y yo podríamos hacer eso mismo? Bueno, somos buenos amigos- dijo Wendy en un tono inocente que hizo que a Erza se le subieran los colores al rostro mientras que Cana empezaba a reír.

-Cana, juro que Natsu va a recibir un buen escarmiento por esto- dijo Erza mientras que trataba de quitarse de la cabeza la idea de que Wendy y Romeo terminaran haciendo cositas.

-Anda, algún día crecerán y tendrán que hacer cositas- dijo la Alberona mientras que Wendy solo les miraba confusa.

Las horas pasaron y Lucy después de separarse de Natsu fue a su casa, se arreglo, se dio un buen baño y fue al avión, no se encontró con Juvia ya que esta había salido a su cita.

Así que solo dejo una carta indicando cuando volvería y se marcho.

EL viaje en avión fue tranquilo… Lissana se veía muy feliz y pese a que Lucy también lo estaba, algo le hizo no decirle nada sobre su naciente relación con Natsu… no sabía porque, a lo mejor pensó que eso rebajaría un poco el ambiente

Lissana en cambio, aunque feliz, estaba nerviosa, no sabía cómo actuar con Lucy… no desde ese día…

-Espero que hagamos una buena labor- dijo Lucy y Lissana le sonrió.

-Si… yo también- dijo ella y Lucy noto algo.

-¿Nerviosa?- pregunto.

-Un poco- dijo ella, aunque no era por el simposio.

-Tranquila, ya sabes que estoy contigo- dijo Lucy tomándole la mano haciendo que Lissana se sonrojase.

-Gracias Lucy- dijo ella apretando la mano de Lucy y esta se sonrojo también… más al notar que Lissana no le soltaba la mano… en un principio se sintió nerviosa pero… algo le hizo mantener la mano –Gracias… de verdad.

Lucy le miro pero la sonrisa de Lissana la hipnotizo… por ello no noto que Lissana se había acercado… y antes de reaccionar le dio un suave beso en los labios… cosa que sorprendió a Lucy… peor por algún motivo no pudo evitar corresponder.

-Eh… señoritas, sé que hay mucha libertad aquí pero… hay algunos niños-. Dijo la Aeromoza y ambas se vieron apenadas.

-Disculpe… fue solo un hechizo de buena suerte- dijo Lucy apenada.

-Si… de muy buena suerte- dijo Lissana apenando a la rubia.

AL llegar a su destino Lucy se sentía algo incomoda, mas por algún motivo no se separo de ella… incluso cuando Lissana se pego a ella de tal modo que sus senos se apoyaron en su brazo…

El Simposio fue corto pero bastante agradable, incluso trataron con Yukino Aguria, una chica de la empresa Sabertooth bastante amable, no como Minerva que les ponía la piel de gallina, también pudieron conocer a personas importantes

-¡Es hora de hacer fiesta!- decía Arania Web, miembro del grupo Mermeid Heel quien junto con Milliana y Jenny Realight (del Grupo Blu Pegaus esta ultima) estaban animando el ambiente.

-Ustedes sí que saben divertirse- dijo Lucy sonriente

-Sí, es una lástima que Erza no haya podido venir, quería verla- dijo Milliana con tristeza.

-Ustedes fueron parte de la antigua Maquiladora "Torre del Paraíso" ¿Verdad?- dijo Lissana.

-Sí, y la verdad quería presentarle a Kagura- dijo Milliana.

-Por cierto ¿A donde fue?- dijo Lucy.

-Oh, no le gustan mucho esta clase de eventos así que se retiro a su cuarto- dijo Milliana.

-Bueno creo que nosotras también deberíamos… -dijo Lucy pero fue interrumpida por el escándalo de Jenny y Arania.

-¡CONCURSO DE BEBIDAS!- dijeron ambas y las chicas se alocaron… Lucy no quería participar… aun recordaba lo que había pasado hacia unas semanas pero.

La terminaron convenciendo…

Horas después.

La policía se marchaba después de que la encargada del Evento tuviera que pagar una tremenda multa por los destrozos hechos por las chicas tomadas… sin contar el psicólogo a los pobres Strippers que contrataron para ambientar la reunión… y que prácticamente los violaron…

Lucy y Milliana iban a su habitación tambaleantes… habían bebido bastante esa noche, lo suficiente como para desinhibirse pero no tanto como para quedar inconscientes.

-Je… que fiestecita armamos- decía Lissana mientras que se apoyaba en Lucy.

-Si… pobres muchachos, no pensé que Milliana se fuera a desnudar y a tratar de violarlos- dijo Lucy mientras que con dificultad abría la puerta… mas de pronto Lissana le abrazo.

-Hey Lucy… ¿Deseas seguir lo de la otra vez?- dijo ella… Lucy le miro confusa… mas por algún motivo (quizás el alcohol) no se negó… solo dejo que Lissana la besase de nuevo y la guiase a la habitación.

La sentó en la cama mientras que la besaba y le sonrió.

-Espérame un momentito… te tengo una sorpresa- dijo ella.

Lucy estaba algo confusa… algo le decía que debía de pararla, que ella estaba en una relación ya… bueno aun no se ponían en plan de novios con Natsu pero… no podía… debía de detenerla… Lucy miro la puerta cuando la escucho abrirse, pensó en decir algo… y se calló…

Lissana estaba vestida con un sensual Neglille blanco… este resaltaba sus formas y era tan corto que dejaba nada al a imaginación… Lucy solo le miro asombrada mientras que sensualmente Lissana se le aproximo y con una sonrisa le beso… mientras que le desabrochaba el saco y se lo retiraba.

Lucy jadeo al sentir que Lissana le quitaba la blusa y le masajeaba los senos… con rápidos pero precisos besos, Lissana iba besando su piel de un modo que la encendía…

De pronto noto que Lissana le metió las manos en la falda y le empezó a despojar de su ropa interior… cuando con sus manos manipulaba el clítoris de la rubia…

-Li… Lissana- decía entre jadeos Lucy.

-Tranquila… esto aun mejorara- dijo con un tono sensual mientras que se inclinaba y Lucy noto como la cabeza de la rubia platina se colocaba entre sus piernas… y usaba su lengua para aplicarle un Cunnilingus a la rubia…

-¡Por dios!- decía Lucy sintiendo el rápido movimiento de la lengua de la Strauss…

Jadeaba mientras que el rítmico vaivén de la lengua de Lissana mientras que esta proseguía…

Entonces Lucy se estremeció y sintió un orgasmo llegar corriéndose en la cara de la Strauss, la cual solo se lamio los labios sonriente…

-Delicioso- dijo ella mientras que se acomodaba sobre Lucy y la besaba… Lucy se estremeció al sentir en sus labios sus propios fluidos… y se éxito… beso a Lissana con fuerza mientras que con sus manos tocaba la ya bastante húmeda femineidad…

-Lucy… Lucy- decía la platina mientras que Lucy excitada continúo.

-Ahora me toca a mí hacerte disfrutar- dijo ella y la acostó sobre la cama levantando las piernas de Lissana y empezó a lamer la zona vaginal de la misma… Lissana empezó a gemir con fuerza…

-¡Lucy! ¡Eres… Eres grandiosa!- decía ella entre gemidos mientras que Lucy le sonrió y dejo de usar la boca… retirándole las pantaletas.

-Es hora- dijo ella… y puesto que no tenían un consolador doble… Lucy solo unió su zona vaginal con la de ella de tal manera que sus cuerpos parecían encajar… se movió provocando que Lissana se estremeciera…

El vaivén de ambas en una perfecta tijera era excitante… ninguna cedía mientras que los gemidos y el sudor inundaban la habitación.

-¡Lucy!- exclamo Lissana sintiendo el orgasmo, Lucy solo se estremeció y ambas se vinieron juntas…

Agotada, Lucy se dejo caer al lado de Lissana… quien jadeante la abrazo y sonriendo… beso a la Heartfilia…

-Te amo- dijo Lissana a lo que Lucy le miro con sorpresa… no pudo decir nada… pero tampoco evito el besar a la chica…

No lo entendía… amaba a Natsu… pero al hacerlo con Lissana se sentía igual… no lo entendía… no sabía que le pasaba… no quería lastimar a nadie… pero se sentía unida a los dos.

No sabía que pronto la situación se complicaría

Continuara.

Al fin je, no sé cómo me habrá salido el Lemon Yuri, como verán esta es mi primer incursión al Lemon Yuri así que no soy muy bueno je y no me salia.

Bueno como notaran ya paso, Lucy y Lissana hicieron el amor… y ahora Lucy esta confusa, por que ama a Natsu, peor se sintió muy bien con Lissana je, lo que si es que empezaran a haber problemas, mas pro que pronto tanto Lissana como Natsu se enteraran que tienen una amante, mas no de quien.. y Lucy pues por momentos les parecerá Libertina, pero es porque esta confusa.

Je, aquí viene la pregunta del millón

¿Prefieren que gane alguien en especifico… o meto trió?

Suerte y espero no tardar el que sigue


End file.
